L'image d'un loup
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "C'est une image."


Il était seulement vingt-deux heures, je n'ai aucune excuse. Écrit en une heure pour la 89ème Nuit du FoF, sur les thèmes Loup et Image, donnés respectivement par **starck29** et **AhelyaXY et PvC**. Si vous voulez des infos sur les jeux du FoF, envoyez-moi un MP ou mentionnez-le en review, on serait heureux d'avoir des gens en plus !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **L'image d'un loup**_

« Ils ont un dragon. »

Jon Snow renifla. C'est exactement ce qu'il craignait. Mais c'était certainement inévitable. Debout à ses côtés, Daenerys tressaillit. Son enfant. Elle allait combattre son enfant. Jon dut lire ses pensées.

« Il n'est plus celui que tu as connu. »

Elle hocha péniblement la tête. Sentant que son frère n'allait pas continuer, Sansa regarda Tormund dans les yeux. Il avait un regard assez dérangeant, mais sympathique. Elle avait connu pire.

« Ils n'ont pas attaqué immédiatement ? Sait-on où ils sont ?

—Ils veulent détruire l'intégralité du mur en premier. »

La voix de la corneille était irrévocable, placide. C'était étrange de le voir si différent. Ou plutôt, de voir une chose si différente dans son corps. Bran était mort, de même que le dragon de Daenerys. Au moins il n'était pas devenu une menace monstrueuse aux ordres d'une nuit glacée. Elle hocha la tête. Jon ne dit rien. Trop perdu dans la contemplation de sa tante-amante-relation interdite.

« Faites venir le mestre. Il faut envoyer des corbeaux pour rapatrier à Winterfell tous les hommes de la Garde de Nuit.

—C'est impossible. Ils ne doivent pas quitter leur poste. »

Si Jon n'intervenait que pour faire ce genre de remarque, Sansa aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

« Et que vont-ils faire ? Mourir. Fuir, au mieux. Ils ne sont pas formés, pas équipés pour faire face à un dragon mort. Le mur est devenu inutile. C'est une destruction symbolique, ils n'ont absolument pas besoin de détruire le mur. Et nous, nous avons besoin de combattants. Nous livrerons bataille, mais tous ensemble.

—Je te dis que ça n'est pas –

—Ils t'ont suivi, et ils t'obéiront, je te demande, à nouveau, de m'écouter. Je t'en prie, Jon. Souviens-toi de ce que père disait. Le loup solitaire meurt, la meute reste.

—Le loup ? »

Tormund, resté silencieux jusque là – il ne comprenait de toute manière pas toutes les subtilités de l'échange, ou le principe d'une destruction symbolique, on détruisait pour détruire, non ? – regardait maintenant la dame de Winterfell avec circonspection. Parce que, sincèrement, d'où ça venait, cette histoire de loups ?

« On a une meute de loups ? »

Sansa se racla la gorge. Derrière elle, Arya haussait les sourcils avec un grand sourire. Elle appréciait les hommes simples – c'étaient eux qui restaient en vie le plus longtemps.

« C'est une image. »

Le grand roux fronça les sourcils. Il regarda sur la grande table, se demandant s'il n'allait pas y trouver un dessin. Mais non. Pas non plus de livre illustré sur les loups. Pas d'image, quoi. Sansa inspira un grand coup. Jon cherchait une manière simple d'expliquer. Daenerys restait bloquée sur l'image de son enfant zombifié. Arya se retenait de rire. Ser Davos avança.

« C'est une figure de style, si vous préférez. »

Tormund ouvrit des yeux immenses sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Des images, des figures, et du style. Est-ce qu'ils parlaient art vestimentaire ? Ou beauté ? Daenerys haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« C'est un truc de loups, les figures de style. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Jon Snow, ce qui était très mignon mais n'aidait absolument pas Tormund. Arya crut bon d'ajouter, plus pour s'amuser qu'autre chose.

« C'est une _métaphore_. »

Sansa soupira en voyant Tormund avancer la tête comme une tortue. Mais avec qui donc l'avait-on fichue ? Ser Davos ne savait pas quoi faire, Jon et la reine dragon étaient dans leur bulle et Arya trouvait la situation trop drôle pour intervenir autrement qu'en l'empirant.

« On est plus forts ensemble.

—Je sais. »

C'était une évidence, bien sûr qu'il savait cela, on ne survit pas tout seul, ou alors pas très longtemps. Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec les dessins. La jeune Starck décida encore une fois d'ajouter son grain de sel.

« Un loup tout seul, tu vois le tableau ?

—Bah non. »

Il n'y avait pas de tableau dans la pièce, juste les murs nus, de la pierre et encore de la pierre, des bannières et puis des pierres. Arya allait exploser. Sansa aussi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. La rousse tenta d'éluder simplement.

« Ça n'est pas important.

—Alors pourquoi on en parle ? »

Elle était épuisée. Elle avait passé la journée à coordonner les transports des contenus des greniers et n'avait pas eu une minute pour elle. Elle voulait un _bain_.

« C'est que Sansa aime beaucoup les images, comme notre père. »

Tormund décida qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les gens du Sud, et laissa filer la conversation. Il suivrait de toute façon le parti de Jon Snow – enfin, Aegon Targaryen, mais bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau comme ses yeux grossirent et il s'exclama, coupant Sansa qui parlait de nul-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

« Mais pourquoi y a un seul loup, sur l'image sur vot' robe ? »

.

.

.

Voilà. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était marrant à écrire.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
